As the standards for exhaust emission in various countries all over the world are increasingly becoming more strict, higher requirements are put forward for a urea injection system used for exhaust processing. A conventional exhaust postprocessing system generally comprises a urea injection system and various sensor elements mounted on an exhaust pipe. The urea injection system comprises a urea tank, a pump, and nozzles. is The above-mentioned urea tank, pump and nozzles are generally connected to one another with various pipelines. A problem that arises is the very large number of pipelines, causing confusion.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned problem is especially obvious with exhaust postprocessing in high-power engines, and erroneous mounting occurs comparatively easily.
Thus, there is a need to provide an integrated exhaust postprocessing component for solving the above-mentioned problem.